


you never learn honey

by KawaiiNerdChan



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Consensual Kink, Crushes, Doggy Style, F/M, Gift Fic, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNerdChan/pseuds/KawaiiNerdChan
Summary: reader/you has just escaped the veteran centre, a small gesture and action towards jacob seed has him chasing you down in the forest - your plan to escape his hold turns into something bigger as he responds - no you're not too sure on what to think.





	you never learn honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewVega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewVega/gifts).



> *high-pitched screaming*  
> this is a gift for my beautiful friend vega!  
> i tried i swear  
> i hope you enjoy reading - thank you -  
> if you have any prompts please send me a message on tumblr!

"How long do you honestly think you can keep this up deputy? You're tired. Hungry. Weak. You'll come out soon enough,"

Your heart hammers in your chest as you press your back against the rough bark of the tree, you press back against it as hard as you can to hide your frame from view. Jacob had been chasing you for miles and with good reason, only a few hours ago you had escaped the confinement of the cage you were locked in, after nabbing a key from a passing guard and running as fast as you could when the time was right. That enough was to piss him off, but you had to take it a step further and that's why in the time you were given you managed to release most prisoners from the cages around you and blow up a nearby wolf beacon on your way out. That could have pushed him to the limit, but then again you had been completing such tasks like that for the last few months in regards to the resistance - what must have provoked him to chase you was when as you lingered near the gates to look back at him and you thought it would be funny to flip him the bird with your tongue out as with the other hand you threw a rock that smashed into the window next to him after you miscalculated your aim. That's what caused him to start running after you.

So here you were with sweat clinging to your skin and heart in your throat as you tried to stifle the loud pants coming from you, he had been chasing you non-stop - sometimes in silence but when he had gotten too close for comfort he had shouted retorts at you. The last time he had been close to you was over an hour ago when he had almost grabbed you, he would have if you hadn't of thrown the bunch of rocks in your hand in his direction, you were sure none had hit him but he had let you go nonetheless. He had released you with a curse and a snarl as he had struck to grab you again, in which you sent an elbow into his chest and ran as fast as you can. The tree behind you was the only thing keeping you up as your legs shook with fatigue, your jeans were in tatters from the countless branches and bushes you had run past and through, a particular cut on your thigh had stained the fabric in that area an angry red as it bled profusely. There were a number of smaller cuts on your arms and chest region which stung like a bitch, this was no fault of your own - when you had been shoved into the cage in the first place they had taken your thick jacket from you as a precaution of concealed weapons after the last time you had managed to hide a small blade that you had used to escape last time. This time they had left you in your cheeseburger vest, the grey around the neckline was drenched in sweat and blood - soon tears - you felt like crying at any minute.

"When was the last time you ate deputy? Last time you drank? Been in that cage a while haven't you? Bet you're fucking dying for a drink, especially now - we've been running a while haven't we deputy? Bet you need a drink more than anything,"

Your teeth grit together as he speaks, not just because you hate the guy but because more than anything he's right. Sure they'd starved you, but at least they fed you that mushed up shit, you had an idea of what it was but you let it stray to the back of your mind to cry about later when you thought about how you hadn't eaten for six days. They provided you with water less than that, which is why the aftermath of being deprived from a drink was starting to take its toll. Jacob knew this - he knew you'd take a glass of water over a bowl of shit any day - which is why when he had come strolling past your cage he had always taken a water flask with it. In which he slowly lifted the cap off and drank even slower, he let the water drip from the opening onto his shirt and jacket and all you could do was scowl when he grinned at you with sharp teeth.

"How long do you think you can keep this up? Bet you're leg are shaking huh? You tired honey? That why you've stopped running? You don't honestly think hiding is going to do you any good? I'll check every fucking tree if I have to deputy,"

You curse softly under your breath, you have no weapons and with a quick sweep of the vicinity you see that there isn't anything that could possibly do any damage, there's a few branches on the ground that seem big enough but you've seen Jacob take a pipe to the back and still stay standing, stay standing long enough to use that same pipe to beat the attacker to death, so the branch idea was out of the window.

"Honey - it's best if you just come out. You're defenceless and weak, running away from your purpose is what the weak do, it's what cowards do,"

You can hear the occasional brush of leaves as he walks along the forest floor, still some distance away from what you could hear so as you reply you quickly tuck yourself behind another tree before he can spot you.

"You're the coward here Jacob - getting me and others to do your dirty work for you - you scared of looking for the Wolf's Den yourself? Too much of a coward to find Eli on your own? Too weak?"

His footsteps stop for a second as you picture him swivelling around to face your direction, your breath catches as he slowly begins walking in your direction.  
"So you do speak? I'm no coward deputy - I do what I have to do  to survive, you are a tool. You're meant to be used. Your purpose is to work for me, to fight for me and to die for me and soon enough that's all you'll know,"

Moving to the next tree you struggle to calm your breathing as you reply, "You're a coward and you know it, you use me because you know if you don't control me I'll be the one to fucking kill you,"

"Hmm that is true, but honey without me you'll be lost forever, you need me - only me,"

A snap of a branch startles you as you realise that he's a lot closer than you had originally thought, he was perhaps only a few trees away from your own location so you decided staying silent was the only chance you had left going for you.

"You're quiet," he hums as his steps become silent and you panic as you realise you can no longer determine where he is, "You know honey if I really wanted to I could have had you right now - fuck - I could have had you hours ago at the fucking gates, one twist of that music box and you'd be crawling back to me. But  I'm giving you a chance, letting you roam free for a bit - this is a test sweetheart and you're failing,"

Pressing yourself further into the tree, you hold your breath as you try and listen for any sort of noise to give you an indication to where he's gone.

"I mean honey you must take me for some sort of fucking idiot,"

Your breath catches as you turn your head to your right and your stomach clenches as you meet Jacob's line of sight.

"Did you really think you could escape?"

You see the glint of metal and without thinking you fling your whole body at him, Jacob laughs viciously as you crash into him, the knife in his hand falls to the ground. The air is knocked out of you when Jacob intercepts your attack and grabs you by your neck throwing you to the floor hard.

"Oh honey - you disappoint me,"

Jacob stands over you, still wearing the same camo jacket and dirty jeans as always, his shirt is stained with sweat and dirt and he too has small nicks on his skin from the thorned branches. He's panting slightly too, his chest heaving under his breaths as he points a finger at you - he must of not had time to grab any more weapons as he is missing his trademark sniper rifle and the gun in his usual thigh holster is missing. You lunge for the knife on the ground and he is quick to kick it away, his foot then comes crashing down on your abdomen to keep you in place.

"And you keep disappointing me further, don't you?"

Jacob grins down at you as you watch him from your position on the ground, the weight on your chest is uncomfortable and he knows this as he occasionally presses harder with the heel of his boot, you cringe under the pressure but don't give him the satisfaction of showing any signs of pain.

"You have to keep testing me don't you? Keep trying to prove yourself? What would you have done if you escaped? Played hero a bit more? Got down on your knees for Palmer? To what - prove yourself to your fucking resistance? You never learn do you honey?"

You grin with teeth bared as you look up at him, "You're right - I never learn Jacob,"

With that you jab the rock in your palm into his leg hard, with a cry of surprise the weight of his leg lifts and as quick as you can you grab him by the ankle and throw yourself at him again. You can't lie to yourself, you took immense satisfaction at seeing Jacob crash into the ground and more when you snatch the knife from the ground and put it at his neck as you straddle him. He lets out an amused chuckle when you reach into his pocket and grab the music box, tossing it away as far as you can as you press the blade further into his throat.

"Maybe I was wrong maybe you can learn,"

Your legs straddle his hips, his arms are free but with the knife at his throat he won't be taking any chances you hope, your own arms are shaking - from exhaustion or from the gaze that Jacob has cast upon you - you can't tell which has caused it.

"But what now honey? You going to finally put an end to all of this? Come on then deputy do it,"

Jacob looks at you with steely eyes and a snarl on his face, he even goes as far as to lift his arms up and place them by his head - completely offering himself to you. You press the blade harder into his neck and watch as a small trickle of blood travels from his wound down to his neckline, but you don't press any further.

"Come on now - this is your chance - your sacrifice - do it deputy,"

The weapon shakes in your grasp, his eyes are dark and fixated on you and you can't do it, you try pressing harder but you can't make the final move to end his life. So you toss the blade away.

"I can't do it,"

Jacob doesn't look too surprised by this and chuckles under his breath, "I know kitten,"

You aren't quick enough to stop Jacob from lunging forward and pressing his fingers into the wound of your thigh, the pain is instant and you shriek loudly. In mere moments, you were back on your back but this time Jacob was straddling your waist, and he wasn't taking any chances when he grabbed your hands and placed them over your head in a tight grasp.

"Which is why I was right you'll never fucking learn,"

You seethe under his grip and immediately start writhing underneath him, he chuckles darkly and grips you harder, "Been watching for a while - saw your leg was hurt and used it against you - should be more careful kitten,"

"Fuck you!"

Jacob tuts at your response and presses his weight harder into your hips, you can't stifle the grimace on your face and you snarl at him, "So what are you gonna do? Use your fucking magic box and take me back to your fucking shit hole of a base,"

"That depends all on you doesn't it - you going to behave for me?"

"Go fuck yourself,"

"There's my answer,"

You panic when you watch Jacob's gaze fall onto the fallen music box and with a warning glance in your direction he leans towards where it is, with your hands slightly free you stress as you see no viable weapon in sight. Soon Jacob will be controlling your ass and you'll be back in the shit heap of a cage so you know you need to act quickly, which is why you reach up and wrap your arms around Jacob's neck. He lets out a bark of surprise at your actions but that is silenced when you clamp your mouth onto his.  
Never in your existence did you think that you would end up kissing Jacob? That was a small lie on your part, you had thought about it in the company of Adelaide, she often brought up the Seeds in a game of 'fuck, marry or kill' and Jacob had been your choice for all three every time. His lips are stiff against your own and his whole body is completely tense as you press your lips harder. His hands don't move and neither do yours when you remove yourself from him. You almost shrivel in on yourself at the glare Jacob sends your way, his nostrils flare slightly and his chest heaves as your arms start to slowly loosen under his gaze. But. you watch as his eyes go from your own back to your lips so you don't fully remove yourself from him yet.

"What are you playing at deputy?"

"Can't a gal kiss a guy every once in a while?"

"Deputy -"

"You gonna kiss me back-or are you that much of a coward Not gonna grant a girl's last wish before she's starved for the next five fucking we -"

Jacob probably doesn't like his own words used against him or the fact that you run your mouth, which is why he uses his hands to grab you and drive you back into him, your teeth clack at the impact and you shout as he presses into you. His lips are quick and hard against your own, his kissing is more of a mixture of biting and panting as he uses his right hand to wrap in your hair and bring you closer. The pull stings your scalp but you can't protest when he uses his other to clamp onto your back and lift you up, Jacob rests on his knees and pulls you to sit across them. Your own legs shake as they straddle his thighs, his hands are hot and rough on your skin - you gasp into his mouth when the hand on his back lifts under your vest and digs into the skin on your spine. His teeth bite into your lower lip and he sucks hard when he draws blood, the hand in your hair delivers the occasional tug that makes you gasp every time as each tug grows harder and harder. His other hand darts up your skin and traces the clasp of your bra, you can see the question in his eyes and you almost laugh at that. Only moments ago you were going to kill him and he was going to send your ass back to that god damn veteran centre, this distracting was only meant to put him off guard until you could escape but at this point you couldn't bring yourself to try. It had been a while since you'd been with anyone and Jacob was very much here and very much into what was occurring, and judging by how hard he was kissing you and how tight his grip was on you he was feeling the same way.

You grin as he uses one hand to unclasp your bra and before he can remove your vest you push back from him, you tear your vest off and your hands linger as you slowly peel away your bra, Jacob's eyes stay fixated on your skin and he groans when you finally remove it. Your own hands move towards your breasts to palm them softly as you watch Jacob staring at you, he smirks at your display but you see how his hands twitch as he tries to prevent his true intentions.

"You going to put on a show for me kitten?"

"Wasn't planning on it? I save the shows for your baby brother,"

The smirk is wiped off Jacob's face and within seconds he's flipped you onto your stomach and has your hands in his grip once again, the friction against your nipples stings as you're shoved into the forest floor. Twigs and leaves itch at your skin and you growl as you're pressed in further as you try and lift yourself, Jacob's hands are tight on your wrists and you gasp when you feel his lips on your ear.

"You think you're funny don't you? That's why I'm going to teach you a lesson and you're going to beg for it,"

Jacob's right hand drags down your stomach and grabs at the zip of your jeans where he pulls tantalizingly slow, with the small amount of he has he pulls them down as far as they'll go and without warning he plunges his hand into your underwear. You can't stop the shout that escapes you as he simply uses the palm of his hand to rub against your sex, he moves slow and steady as he shifts his hand in time with his own movements and before long you're moaning softly under his touch.

"Look at you, I'm not even touching you fully - not even in fucking side you and you're rutting against my hand like some bitch in heat,"

You flush under his words, you feel shameful and embarrassed but the callouses of his hands rub you in just the right place as he shifts his hand so it can bump against your clit.

"A fucking moaning mess aren't you honey? God - I can imagine how much of mess you'll be if I go further - but I don't think you deserve it,"

Pathetic moans escape your throat as he simply rubs against you, you want nothing more than to have him put a finger inside you but knowing Jacob he'll make you beg for it, which you won't.

"As much as I want you to cum in my hand I've got a better place for you to do that,"

Jacob pulls his hand away from within your underwear and you feel his gaze on your back as he appraises you, when you hear the zipper of his own jeans you realise much to your hesitation that he's keeping your pants on.

"You don't deserve any preparation sweetheart. I'm going to give it you the way you deserve it and that's hard and painful, and it's with you screaming my fucking name,"

Your breath freezes as you feel Jacob push aside your underwear and then something nudges against your opening. Jacob only laughs as he pushes in hard, your writhe in his grip and your hands flex to grab purchase of anything. Your insides feel like they're on fire as you clench hard, Jacob's a lot bigger than men you''ve had before, the pain of his intrusion is immense and you can feel the entirety of him as he pushes to a hilt, the hand on your hip clamps down hard and you know they'll be bruises from where his fingers have dug in.

"You feel that don't you honey? Don't worry - you're going to be feeling a lot more,"

Without warning Jacob immediately starts pistoning into you hard, your whole body is moved in violent thrusts as he pumps into you. The words you wanted to say are wrenched from you as he snaps his hips into your ass, all you can do is let out choked gasps and moans as he fucks you so it hurts. Your gasps became more audible when he shifted his hips so he could drag you along every last inch of him, the pain was slowly ebbing away overcome by a sudden spike of pleasure which increased as his thrusts started to become much deeper.

"God look at you - maybe I was wrong - maybe this is your purpose - to be fucked and bred like a bitch,"

His words only added to the pleasure, the shame you felt was cast aside and immediately forgotten when you felt his hand go from your hip to your clit. His other hand released your wrists so he could grab at your thigh, on purpose he had grabbed the injured one and he pressed the cut hard as he lifted your leg to piston into you harder. The sharp pain and pleasure had your hands twisting into the dirt as you sought purchase, part of you wants to twist around and grab at his shoulders but you knew that if you did that he'd just stop and drag you back to the centre. He'd never let you live it down either. So you just cry into the dirt as he pushes in and out of you. His dog tags are cold against the naked skin of your back and the constant jangle of them barely tones out the erratic breathing coming from the both of you. What doesn't help is that the forest is silent so the obscene noises that you make are amplified, your moans are loud compared to the grunts that Jacob makes but he's loud enough that you can hear the growls in his throat and his curses when he pulls almost out and slams back in, the sounds of skin slapping against skin is clearly heard and if anyone walked by they'd know straight away what was happening or how hard Jacob was fucking you into the dirt 

When his hips slowed you let out a sob, you try and push back into him but he stills your movements with his hand.

"I think I remember telling you that you'd be begging for it, so here's your chance,"

With gritted teeth you struggle to think of words, so all you do is whine and push back again.

"Come on deputy - use your big girl words,"

"Please,"

"Come on that's it- you can do better than that,"

"Please Jacob,"

"Honey I'm ten seconds from walking away and dragging you back with me,"

You sob as you push back again, "Please fuck me - please Jacob - please I need it - please!"

"Knew you had it in you,"

You scream when he pushes back in, hips relentless as he thrusts back inside you and his hand rubs at your clit in vicious circles.

"Almost there honey - come on,"

Jacob tilts his hips and he rubs against just the right spot, with a pinch at your clit and his breath hot against your back you let the coil in your stomach unravel as you cum hard, his name escapes your mouth first as a scream and then into breathless gasps as he thrusts into you still. With some of the energy you have left you thrust back into him and clench as hard as you can with a cry of his name.

"Y/N fuck!"

You freeze at the mention of your real name, as Jacob releases deep inside you, he shakes as he holds you but doesn't remove himself from inside you even when he stills.

"Who told you?"

"Told - me what?"

"My name,"

Jacob chuckles breathlessly as his hands soothe at the red marks on your hips, "I knew since the moment you arrived honey, knew straight away you'd be trouble and god damn was I right about that,"

You let out a small, tired laugh at that.

"It's in my nature,"

When Jacob pulls out of you, you try hard not to cringe as something warm runs down you leg, you don't conceal it well because Jacob laughs at you. Your underwear is ruined and you know running is going to be a bitch, but watching a flushed and blissed out Jacob sort himself out is a joy to see. When you're finally fully dressed, in which Jacob watches you the entire time, you both look at each other almost unsure of what to do now.

"Ten minutes,"

"What?"

"Ten minutes- for you to get the fuck out of here,"

You pull a blank at that and stare at him as if he's lost his mind, "Why?"

"I'd say you've earned a break from the cage - unless you're eager to come back,"

"No no no - no thanks,"

"Then ten minutes deputy," Jacob tosses you a radio from his jacket and you struggle to catch it, " you have anyone to come get you?"

"Yes - the Ryes," you're unsure why you revealed that to him, but considering you're at some sort of mutual understanding you don't feel as threatened, the radio is heavy in your hands and you watch it as if it'll explode, you can never be too sure with this man.

"I see," Jacob grabs the discarded knife and music box, his back pops as he stretches and with a glance in your direction he starts to walk away, "say hi to my brother for me,"

"Does this change anything?"

Jacob freezes at that, "It does, so if you're still stood there in the next five seconds I'm pinning you to the floor for round two - so I'd get moving - unless you want to be fucked in the cage so everyone can see,"

With that you start running back through the forest, you hold the radio tightly in your hands and go to contact Nick to come and get you, Jacob's laughter echoed in your head as you raced through the gaps of the trees, it was time to pay brother John for a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my shit!  
> <3  
> i try i really do


End file.
